1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device with a lens plate and method of manufacturing the display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device with a lens plate which is easy to manufacture and reduces possibilities of causing defects, and producing method of the display device
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices that have display panels such as liquid crystal display panels, plasma display panels, or organic light emitting display panels, are widely used.
A lens plate may be disposed in front of such a display panel in a display device to achieve a special function.
For example, a lens plate can be used in a three-dimensional display device. The lens plate transmits images provided by the display panel in a number of different directions to achieve three-dimensional display. Various kinds of patterns may be formed on the lens plate, and such patterns determine the characteristics of the three-dimensional image.
In conventional display devices that have a lens plate, the lens plate is fixed to the display panel by a spacer. The spacer is disposed between the lens plate and the display panel. An adhesive material is used to attach the spacer to the display panel and to the lens plate. The alignment and distance between the lens plate and the display panel are important factors that decide the quality of the three-dimensional image. In particularly misalignment between the lens plate and the display panel may significantly degrade the quality of the three-dimensional display. In the case of large display devices, such as TVs and public information displays, the display panel and the lens plate are both bigger and heavier, so it is more difficult to fix the lens plate to the display panel without misalignment. When misalignment is introduced during the assembly process, reprocessing steps may be required to properly fix the lens plate to the display device. Such reprocessing steps may include steps of detaching the spacer from the lens plate or the display panel, and reattaching the spacer to the lens plate or the display panel, to correct an alignment defect between the lens plate and the display panel. Detaching and reattaching the spacer is typically very difficult because of the characteristic of the adhesive material. Also, additional difficulties may occur when the assembly process is automated, because the alignment process sometimes requires fine adjustments, which are not amenable to automation.